Miyu Yasha
by Cosmic Jester
Summary: A story formed after overdosing on Miyu TV and Inu Yasha TV. Read and Review, onegai!
1. Prologue

In one of the normally quiet areas of Tokyo a figure ran with what could only be described inhuman speed down a busy street. Ignoring the car horns, irate drivers, and occasional car crash the masked figure wove between and around vehicles going the opposite way, a cape or cloak of some kind billowing behind them. The fear in the eerily violet eyes was apparent as the cloaked figure fled.  
Off in the alleys and bushes off the side of the road another figure paced the white one. This one was obviously a young girl clad in a rather unseasonably short white kimono with a red lining and a large violet sash. Her right foot was bound with a crimson ribbon that matched the one in her hair, but it was hard to see with her small, delicate feet moving so fast. It was apparent that she was indeed the faster one, but her refusal to involve anyone else handicapped her.  
It wasn't until the media helicopters began to thunder in the distance that the masked man leapt to the opposite side of the road as the girl and ran towards a large hill with a shrine on top. The girl dug in her beribboned foot and bent a knee as she dug a small trench with her heel. The instant she'd almost stopped she leapt into the air, spinning once and landing easily on the opposite side of the eight-lane highway. The moment a foot touched the ground she was sprinting again, not even breathing hard.  
_But then_, she mused as she chased the demon and drew a breath, _it wouldn't do to have the Watcher have to stop to catch her breath_. "Larva!"  
"Wakarimashta!"  
She could feel the shadow that was her servant speed up, cutting off the demon's retreat into the rear of the shrine. Through his eyes she saw the almost comedic tumbling the creature went through to try to keep from running into the ominous wall that was her servant Larva. His beauty was hidden behind a bone-white mask and hooded robes that gave him the impression of being Death himself. The image was completed with by ornate scythe, which he held in both hands with that indescribable air of confidence of someone holding their favorite weapon.  
Time to end this. He was within range, and no ordinary humans were around to become caught in her very unique web. Her eyes narrowed and the flat area around them faded out of existence, replaced by the world of dreams.  
Most say this girl's dream world was more of a nightmare. The ground was black and covered so thickly with mist that over most of it you couldn't see your own feet let alone what you walking on... or in. Scattered with apparently no pattern at all were glowing orbs of gold about the size of a basketball. These were in fact souls caught up in their own unique dreams. Eerie, seemingly dead black trees clutched more of the softly glowing golden spheres with dead branches, reaching up towards the bloodstained sky with others.  
The girl hissed in a breath as the familiar rush of energy washed over her, embracing the strength that was flowing from the darkness. As horrifying as most found this piece of parallel space she had more than one reason to favor it, not the least being the enhanced abilities she gained.  
She had caught up to where Larva was toying with her current prey. He was keeping the Shinma confined to a clearing large enough to fight in, including a pool of water that in the crimson light appeared to be blood, surrounded by the living trees of death. Well enough. The girl leapt silently onto a sturdy branch of a tree and raised her hands upwards to her face, a hand carved wooden flute appearing in her hands. The flute her mother had made. Pushing aside a momentary pang of sorrow she took a breath, closed her amber-gold eyes, and played a single piercing note that echoed strangely in her crimson world. The rest of the line of a slow, short melody followed.  
The white figure had whirled to face the source of the song. His violet eyes widened in horror then narrowed in anger. "Kansha. The Shinma Huntress. So you're the one chasing me."  
Pale hands released the flute of darkness, and it faded back to wherever it had emerged from. "Sou. I am the Watcher." She dropped down from the tree, slowing a moment before she landed silently. "Return to the Darkness peacefully and you shall be forgiven."  
It was rare, but sometimes a Shinma would take her up on her offer. Very rarely did it happen, and even more rarely she let them go. As the Shinma crouched down the pair hunting him knew this was not to be one of those times. Larva dropped his scythe, which vanished from sight.  
The girl raised a palm as Larva crossed his right hand in front of his cloaked body, his talons extending. Red light pulsed faintly from the left eye of his mask. At some unknown, silent signal the three simultaneously began to move. While Larva raised his talons, waiting to strike cleanly the Watcher made a throwing motion. A flame darted from her fingertips, exploding on the ground where a split second before the Shinma had been. He got up from his life-saving roll and leapt into the air, followed immediately by Larva. With talons bared he thrust his claw into the Shinma's stomach…  
Only to pass through, hitting nothing. Confused, he reversed direction and landed protectively next to his Mistress. Amber eyes watched four perfect copies flee in four separate directions.  
"Nice trick," chirped a childlike voice from up in one of the dead trees. "Kinda impressive."  
"Shiina, which is real?"  
There was a pause as the psychic Shinma turned its second sight around them. "All of 'em. They're all bits of the whole. Follow the one that went to the shrine, they're all heading that way."  
"Arigatou, Shiina."  
Her other servant faded to invisibility as she dropped the parallel space.  
_I've gotta get back… I've gotta find that well! _The figure in white clenched its fingers on a tiny piece of broken glass and willed for more speed as it's copies merged with it. _I hope Naraku-otousama forgives me for borrowing this._ Without looking behind it dashed into the hut of the forbidden well.   
Sunset Shrine. The hunters barely had time to register the name before darting after the Shinma, and without ceremony jumped into the well itself-- the girl's hand caught the foot of the white creature before the void took him.  
And was taken herself. 

~%~ 

_ Damn that rosary!_ Inu Yasha swore incomprehensibly into the ground after being 'sat' the sixth time that day. _S'not like I saw anything..._   
Miroku patted his head, right between the puppy ears. "Inu Yasha, you must learn to hide better if you wish to watch Kagome-sama and Sango-san bathing."   
The hanyou pushed into a crawling position to protest that he had jumped into the tree to get a better view for a lookout post just in time to see a fist-sized rock collide with Miroku's forehead--a present from Sango. "Sukebe houshi!"   
"We said STAND WATCH, not stand AND watch!"   
Shippo snickered from his perch in the tree as Inu Yasha began to yell at Kagome that he wasn't trying to peek. "I'll never understand adults," he grumbled and began to strip, hanging his things from branches haphazardly. "Here I come, Kagome!"  
The girls looked up as the fox-boy bounced off the branch and splashed into the slow stream, shrieking in near unison as the cold water covered them. Kagome laughed as Shippo clung to her arm, and helped him get a few burrs out of his bushy tail.   
Priest and demon sat sulking on the bank; Miroku because Shippo got to see parts of their traveling companions he had only dreamed about and Inu Yasha because he'd been sat. His ears twitched irritably as the sound of laughter and encouragement came from the water. Shippo was splashing wildly, trying to balance his tail as Kagome taught him how to swim her way.   
Sango decided she'd had enough kitsune-induced splashing and scrambled out, pulling her travel yukata on over her damp skin quickly in the cover of the bushes, not wanting to take any chances with the perverted monk so close. Although she had to admit she didn't mind his appreciative glance when she returned to the fire.   
"Ah! Sango-san, would you like some help drying your--" She happened to be reaching for the Hiraikotsu so he smiled and finished with "your lovely hair?"   
"Keh! You just want a chance to grab her, you perverted bouzu!"   
"I'm a servant of Buddha," he protested, pulling his staff closer as if as proof.  
_*shikon*_   
Kagome jerked her head up suddenly. It was faint. Very faint, but very much there and leaving them behind fast. It was a tiny shard; so small that with the auras flaring by the campfire (and Inu Yasha's rather creative suggestions as to where Miroku could place his monk's staff) she'd almost missed it.   
"Shippo-chan, let's go get dressed."   
"Eh?" He looked up, treading water. _Uh-oh, that's her Shikon no Tama face_. "A shard?"   
"Hai. We'll be leaving early in the morning."  
Inu Yasha's head instinctively turned (from where he had just thrown Miroku into the forest) to look at Kagome, trained to respond to the word 'shard'. "Kagome! Where is it?" To his horror he found himself staring directly at her chest as she walked out of the water.   
Shippo snickered.   
Kagome clenched a fist.   
Inu Yasha braced himself for what was coming.   
"OSUWARI!"   
_Seven_, thought Inu Yasha, updating his mental tally. 

~%~ 

The forest was full of shadows and dark colors, splashed randomly with a firefly or two. Moss, attached to stately trees, emitted a soft scent indescribable to those who have not been fortunate enough to smell it. Mushrooms sprouted like magic from the decaying forest floor, living off the dead plants that made the soil so rich; rich as chocolate, rich as cream.   
_As rich as blood. _  
Blood is such a funny thing, representing life to so many, death to so many more. A pale figure knelt beside a pale green and off-white mushroom, examining it with deep, soulful brown eyes. _Which is it to me, _she mused, _life or death? _She turned her head to examine the ribbon tying her silken hair to one side. It was the color of life's essence. _Another constant reminder of my time as a mortal which contrasts... Well, what I am now. _  
_This is what the forest is supposed to be like, _she thought, watching the stillness with almost morbid fascination. _Untouched by man or Shinma. Ageless and growing._  
After a few moments she forced herself out of her rhetoric. She looked at the deepest shadow in the forest, which was broken only by a shocking white mask with dark tears running up from the right eye and down from the left in a sort of twisted yin-yang balance.   
"Ne, Larva. Are you getting hungry?"   
The tall black shadow turned an impassive mask upwards to the sky for a thoughtful moment before answering. "We should investigate that strange energy vortex and track the Shinma which led us into it, but for that you need your strength." A touch of irony entered the quiet voice. "He is stronger than he looks. I'm still not sure how he got away from us."   
"I think I smell a village." A cat-sized vaguely pink ball with seven tails hopped out of the branches, landing with a soft thump on the ground beside her before uncurling into the shape of a lop-eared rabbit-like demon with one red and white eye, the other hidden by a pink and black ear. "Over that way," he continued, motioning with a paw, "about four kilometers."   
Fondly, as if with a pet or a young child, the young girl rubbed behind his ears. "Stay with Larva, Shiina. In my shadows." The small creature nodded reluctantly, watching the girl rise and smooth her the sash of her kimono. She reached upwards and with motions stemming from centuries of practice untied the ribbons binding her hair. As she turned her flawless face to the eerily pure starlight her brown eyes seemed to melt to amber-gold. A sudden gust of wind pushed a cloud over the three-quarters moon; casting a shadow over them all and making the silhouette of her clothes seem to change.   
As the cloud moved away again the three had all vanished; as silent as the stars they had been watching. 

~%~ 

Early the next afternoon, in that very same small meadow Inu Yasha took a few four-limbed steps forward, his sensitive nose buried in the dirt. He had ordered everyone else to stay out of the clearing and stick to one spot so he could sniff out clues as to who these people were, and what they were doing with one of "his" shikon shards. They had obeyed, but only because they'd been traveling for hours and needed a rest. That and Inu Yasha tended to mutter some rather, uh, creative language when he was trying to figure things out. The girls barely managed to get out of earshot with only mildly burning ears.  
The hanyou made a face as he swore under his breath. The scent of old blood was lingering in the middle of the clearing. There were too many tiny variations in smell to count, each whiff smelled like a new human yet scented with one stronger scent. There it was, the scent of his enemy. Whoever this youkai was he obviously fed on humans. And... He paused, considering. It almost smells like this youkai is dead. His heart did a flip. _Kikyou? No. Kikyou smells like mud and ash and Kagome's scent deep inside._ He '_keh_'d' mentally, trying to cover his emotional blunder.  
Meanwhile Kagome idly brushed a rogue lock of hair behind her ear, leaning back against a tree. Shippo had made himself comfortable on her lap, Sango was beside her scratching behind Kirara's ears as the tiny wind and fire youkai rested and purred her brain out, and Miroku on the other side to guard against potential ambushes.  
"Ne, Kagome," whispered Shippo conspiratorially, "is it me or does the dog-breath seem more comfortable on four legs than two?"  
She stifled a chuckle and lightly scolded the kitsune in another whisper. "He's a dog youkai, Shippo-chan, and the easiest way for him to pick up a scent is to get his nose low to the ground."  
Kirara perked her head suddenly, her ears swiveling alertly. Priest and Hunter noticed and with a glance each ensured their weapon was within arm's reach. Sango casually unfastened the yukata she wore over her armor, pretending to be soothing the fire cat.  
"Yosh', yosh', Kirara-chan. It's just the wind." At least she hoped it was.  
Shippo looked up sniffing. "I smell blood!" He looked at Kagome, horrified. "Human blood! And it's fresh too!"  
Inu Yasha's ear twitched and in three small leaps (for him, at least) closed the distance between himself and the group at the tree. He could have taken it in one larger jump, but he felt eyes on him from all over and didn't want whoever was out there to know his strength. Ruefully he had to admit that the time he spent with Kagome and the others had taught him a great deal about tactics; he even realized now that in battle being a hanyou could be an advantage occasionally, causing his opponents to underestimate him severely and give him an edge.  
He landed between Miroku and Kagome as the group was rising. "I heard Shippo. What's goin' on," he demanded. "Is someone hurt?"  
"None of us." A grim smile appeared on Miroku's face. It was obvious he was serious--he wasn't even watching Sango adjusting her yukata. "We've decided to go investigate, and help if we can."  
Following Shippo and Inu Yasha's noses they made their way quickly upwind, back the way they had come. In their silence Sango and Kagome each worried for the young child they had met outside Matsumura. She was quite cute and energetic, gathering the few remaining flowers in a field left fallow this season. Kagome smiled when she remembered the tiny voice demanding to pet Inu Yasha's ears before directing them towards a teahouse.  
Before long they caught sight of her faded violet yukata. She had dropped her flowers and was sitting, leaning against a boulder beside the path. She had a dreamy expression on her young face, a childish smile on her lips. Shippo quietly pointed her out as the source of the smell.  
"Anou ne," said Kagome as the group approached along the path, "are you okay?" There was no answer from the girl. After a moment she remembered the girl's name and said, while gently shaking her shoulder, "Kiku-chan? Wake up."  
Kiku sat pale and unmoving, as if the life had been sucked from her. Kagome and Sango knelt beside the child, concerned. Kagome felt her forehead and withdrew her hand, horrified.  
"She's so cold!"  
Sango took the child's pulse at the wrist. "She's alive, though. But it's like she's only half there." She thoughtfully looked at Miroku. "She might be possessed."  
Inu Yasha sniffed near her. "No youkai scent, but it could be an oni." Almost smirking he added, "I guess the bouzu should try to get her out of it."  
"I'm a houshi," protested the delinquent monk in question. He had already been clearing his mind and hunting through his robes for the appropriate scrolls.  
Shippo meeped and hid behind Kagome's shoulder. "An exorcism?"  
"Yup," interrupted the hanyou, grabbing Shippo's tail to pick him up. "We're gonna go look for whoever did it." Over his shoulder he said, "C'mon, Kirara, unless you wanna get exorcised outta yourself."  
She mewed pathetically at the prospect, looking up at Sango who nodded that it was alright. After trotting forwards a ways she was covered in a blaze of fire, transforming into her giant form. After delicately plucking Shippo from Inu Yasha's grasp and setting him on her back she growled, indicating she was ready to follow. He nodded, growling something in return and then they were off, combing the forest.  
"Alright," said Miroku, tapping his staff on the ground to make the iron rings chime. "Shall we begin?"  
All during the chanting Kiku had the same contented smile on her lips. Kagome did as she was directed, placing a spiritual ward on the girl's forehead and joining in the proper rituals. She had learned many of the sutras unwillingly, since her grandfather chanted them day in and day out at the shrine.  
Not that she knew what they were supposed to do, but even children around a temple can recite Buddha's wisdom. Or something. Ji-chan had tried to teach her classic quotes too.  
Over an hour later Miroku wiped sweat from his forehead with a sleeve. "She's in a dreamlike state. I can't fathom it."  
"Let's take her to her village at least. Maybe they'll have some clue there."  
"Good idea, Sango-chan. That way we can prepare the villagers for Inu Yasha too."  
While Kagome hefted her bag up onto her back Miroku carefully gathered the child in his arms. Sango could have sworn she saw something sad or wistful in the delinquent monk's eyes, but like a tic it was gone as soon as she noticed it. She looked away from him towards Kagome as the child's hair fell behind her shoulders as her head fell backwards over Miroku's left arm.  
"AAAAHHHHH!"  
"What's wrong, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, the Hiraikotsu in her grasp before even she had realized she was moving.  
"Kikikikikikuku..." The future girl was pointing at Kiku, too deep in shock or trembling too hard to speak.  
Sango and a puzzled Miroku followed her finger towards Kiku's innocent chest, then up to her throat.  
Which was marred by two small round puncture wounds.  
"She's been bitten," murmured Miroku, aghast, "but by what?"  
"A youkai," Sango was quick to suggest.  
Kagome shook her head slowly, and managed to form a single word. "Kyuuketsuki."  
Vampire.  
Then everything went black.   
  
After all she's seen why did Kagome go into shock at a Vampiric attack? How does a youkai know the Shinma Hunter? More pressingly how can they use the well...? Will Miroku ever go a day without getting brained at least once?   
  
~to be continued~  
  
Hajimemash'te! My name is Cosmic Jester, and this is my first fanfiction. Well, my first fanfiction posted to fanfiction dot net at any rate. Please review! I need to know what I'm doing well with this silly little fanfic of mine, as well as what I need to work on.  
  
As for Miyu being out of character I found her TV series self to be a bit too depressing for the purpose of this story. So I took a little creative license and took her from five years after the end of the series and had her become a bit more playful. ^_^ Larva is as close to his bishie self as I can make him and Shiina just as cute.  
  
  
  
Glossary:  
  
Kimono: classic Japanese garb.  
  
Wakarimashta: "I understand." Or "(it's)Understood."  
  
Shinma: God-Demons. The name given to the creatures Miyu hunts.  
  
Kansha/Kanshisha: The Watcher or the Guardian. It's Miyu's official title on the TV show.  
  
Sou: "That's right."  
  
Arigatou: "Thanks."  
  
-otousama: Name suffix meaning "Lord Father".   
  
Sunset Shrine: Higurashi means sunset, so the Higurashi shrine is the sunset shrine.  
  
Hanyou: Half-youkai.  
  
Sukebe: Middling-level pervert.  
  
Houshi: Monk.  
  
Kitsune: Fox demon.  
  
Yukata: An unlined kimono.  
  
-san: Name suffix meaning "Mr./Miss./Ms./Mrs."  
  
Hiraikotsu: "Flying Bone," the apt name for Sango's huge boomerang.  
  
Bouzu: Insulting name for a monk.  
  
Shikon/Shikon no Tama: "Jewel of the Four Souls." A very powerful glass gem that magnifies a youkai's power or grants wishes to humans. Kagome and Inu Yasha accidentally shattered it, causing the hundreds or thousands of tiny shards to separate over the country, perhaps even the world. Since each piece has the ability to boost youkai powers it's vital for Kagome to put the Shikon no Tama back together. Inu Yasha just wants to become a full youkai.  
  
-chan: Name suffix meaning "dear" or "little"  
  
Hai: Yes.  
  
Osuwari: The command for a dog to sit. It's also the word Kagome uses for the rosary to subdue Inu Yasha.  
  
Ne: "Isn't that so?" or "Right?" or "Say, name."  
  
Youkai: "Demon."  
  
Yosh': According to my good friends at Dragonball Super Z "All RIGHT! Cool! Dang skippy!" It's also used to calm children (and cat youkai, in this fic).  
  
Anou: "Uhm, er, well, y'know.."  
  
Kiku: A little girl of Matsumura [Pine Village] whose name means "chrysanthemum." She's appeared in another Inu Yasha fanfiction I wrote, but have yet to post.  
  
Oni: Devil from Hell.  
  
Sutra: Chants believed to have magical/spiritual power.  
  
Ji-chan: Grandpa. Specifically Kagome's.  
  
The actual quote as I encountered it is: "Even boys hanging about the temple gate learn to chant the sutras."  
  
Kyuuketsuki: Vampire.  



	2. Author's Note

A note to those who enjoy Miyu Yasha:  
  
Please be patient just a little longer. I know, it's been a year and about nine months since the original posting of this story and what have you, but between my other online and offline projects and college stuff it's been hard to gather my thoughts for this story. ...especially since I have no idea where I'm taking it. LOL  
  
I never expected there to be so much support for this strange little crossover of mine! Since it's broken the ten review mark, though, I feel almost obligated to continue it. The next chapter is about half done, as is the next ANi20XX and SoF:TLC and the first of a fourth fanfic.  
  
If you enjoy Miyu Yasha please check out my other fics and review them--the more reviews a fic gets the more likely I am to work on it.  
  
Much love,  
  
Cosmic Jester  
  
ps: This message will be replaced with chapter two whenever it's completed. Sorry for being an update tease.  
  
pps: Hi to all my buddies at the SWIC lounge! 


End file.
